Take Me Back
by Project 66
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been dating for a while now, but when they new girl comes to camp, she steals Percy without meaning to. Annabeth, heartbroken and alone leaves Camp Half-Blood, but comes back after a near fatal accident. Percy is heartbroken, but his heart now belongs to this new girl, right?
1. Who's the new girl?

**Hey guys! This is a new story that I'm working on. Let me know if you like it. I just wanted to work on something else besides my "Watching Percy Jackson" story. Cause that's something that gives me a limited amount of creativity, so I decided to start this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! Ever.**

* * *

_**Annabeth POV**_

Percy had finally had the guts to ask me out. It had been four months since we started dating. We couldn't be happier. He was such a dorky boyfriend though. He'd do all these cute boyfriend stuff like giving me chocolate's or taking me on a romantic date. I'm not complaining.

The day after our four month anniversary, we caught wind that a new girl was coming into camp. I wasn't worried a bit. Percy was mine and nobody, no matter how beautiful, would change that.

The day she came in, everyone was excited. The Stolls were saying that she might be an Aphrodite girl, given that she's going to be beautiful. Chiron wasn't releasing any information because he wanted to build up suspense He only told us that the person coming in was a girl. Whenever I asked Percy about the new girl, he just shrugged and said he wasn't interested. I was the only girl for him. I was happy for that. A guy with a girlfriend doesn't look for other girls or care too much about other girls. He was perfect.

It had been a while since we'd gotten any recruits, so we were all pretty excited. It was the thing that everyone was talking about a lunch. People were getting angry as to which cabin she'd be put into. Chiron had to come out and get everyone settled down.

It was towards the nighttime campfire when she finally arrived.

You could hear the silence when she showed up. Everyone was taking in her beauty. A couple of Aphrodite girls were sure that she belonged to their cabin.

"Hey!" she said to everyone at the campfire. You could see the excitement in her green, dazzling eyes. She wasn't afraid of being a demi-god, but embraced it. It seemed like this was the most exciting thing of her life.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she put out. Her red frizzy hair didn't seem to matter, she was so beautiful. I could see that a few boys were already planning on how to try to date her, they were all drooling over her. I admit I was a bit jealous. I rolled my eyes.

She was getting so much attention. She was thin, but not too thin. She was tall, but not too tall. She was the girl that all other girls wanted to be. She had a sprinkle of freckles that crossed her face

She looked around at everyone.

"So…" she dragged on. There was still a lingering silence as she sat down, next to me. Eventually, the silence went away and everyone was talking to each other. There were still a couple of glances that flickered towards Rachel.

"Hi," she said. I grabbed Percy's hand, who was sitting to the right of me.

"Hey," I replied, "My name's Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I may have sounded a bit defensive, but I didn't like her. Everyone else might have, but I didn't. Any girl who walks into camp and is beautiful, turns out to be an Aphrodite kid. And I hate them.

"Cool cool," she said, "I don't think I'd be a kid of Athena. I'm not the brightest of the bunch." She let out a small laugh and looked towards Percy.

"Who are you?" she asked with level. She looked at me and before Percy could turn his head, she winked at me.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said, looking at her.

"Cool," she said, then in a whisper to me, "You hold onto that one, he's cute." I stared at Rachel. I think I may have been too harsh on her, she was pretty cool. Any girl who knows that I'm with Percy and he's not going anywhere deserves my trust.

"So, how's all this demi-god stuff been like?" I ask her.

"It's alright, I guess. Pretty huge news though, right?" I nod sympathetically.

"You get used to it," she laughs a bit, "I don't mean to impose on your personal life, but do you have a dad or a mom?"

"It's alright, I only have a mom, so that rules out that I'm a daughter of Athena, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, but there are plenty of great guy gods, you know? What's your personality type? You don't strike me as a daughter of Ares." She laughs a bit, but before she could answer, a symbol appeared over her head to answer for her.

Music notes with a lyre surrounded by it appeared over her head, releasing a bit of light and gathering everyone's attention. There were a couple of "Yes!"'s from the Apollo cabin.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at the symbol

"Rachel, you are a daughter of Apollo," I answered her.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this story. I just wanted a nice long story with some cool plot. I was talking on Skpye with my friend: ZoeTabbycat and she gave me this AWESOME idea. So… Yeah! Let me know if you don't want me to work on this story as much as WPJ, but if you like it, please let me know! I like the story idea of this, but I just need to write it out right :)****  
**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	2. Life as the new girl

**Ok, sorry about the mishap of last chapter. I changed it. IT'S OK! ****For once, I don't have to say anything about not updating for a long time. Feels good :)**

**Anyways… Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! Never ever. **

* * *

_**Rachel **_

I was a daughter of Apollo. I was pretty happy and I'm sure it showed. I was smiling like a mad women. I looked around and my eyes rested on some Apollo's kids. These people were my _family! _They looked so happy and cheerful. I looked over and smiled at Annabeth.

"Congratulations!" she said and after a bit of me not saying anything, she asked, "You're not disappointed are you?"

I shook my head furiously. "No! Of course not! However, the reality of this is finally hitting me. I mean, my _father is a god_." She nodded. I started to realize somethings. I don't know much about the Greek myths. Well, not myths anymore.

I looked over across the campfire and noticed a blond kid who was talking with his friends. They looked like they wanted him to do something, but he didn't want to do it. He was blushing a bit, as if the task was really embarrassing.

The guy walked over to me after his friends got him up and pushed him over to where I was sitting with Annabeth and Percy. He rubbed the back of his head when he got over to me, looking slightly embarrassed. He eventually stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Will," he said, "Son of Apollo."

I smiled and shook his hand. I figured his friends were trying to persuade him to ask me out.

"I'll introduce you to the cabin, if you want." I was slightly surprised. I looked at Annabeth who nodded. I guess this guy was alright. I got up and walked with him. I guess his friends wanted him to try not to be the jerk and instead made him introduce me to everything. That was sweet. I left behind Annabeth and… Percy.

How did I feel about him? I mean, I know it's not right to like another girl's boyfriend, but it was nearly impossible with Percy. His eyes were like the sea and his hair was so perfect. I mean, look at him! Every girl in they're right mind were going to like Percy.

I could tell that Annabeth hated me from the beginning, you could see all the guys drooling over me, which is _so_ annoying. I'm not interested in any of them. Maybe Will, a little bit, but not as much as Percy. I could tell that he was dating Annabeth. The way that she grabbed his hand told me to back off. From being here for only a couple of minutes, I could tell that you did not want to get on Annabeth's bad side.

"Here's where you will be staying," Will said, showing me a bed identical to anyone else's. I noded, not really taking anything in. I could see him getting closer to me, so I walked around the cabin, observing everything. I didn't hate Will, but I don't like guys that try to take advantage of me when it's just the two of us.

A couple of things I saw in the cabin were canvas, medicines and guitars scattered around among other things.

"I love this cabin," I said, admiring the beauty, "Can I see the others?" I ask and he nods, a little embarrassed from his fail attempt to try to get close to me.

"But you're not aloud in them unless invited. It's respectful to the gods," he added and leads the way out. I made a mental note of what Will just said. I didn't want to say much about the gods. Everything was still new to me and I didn't want to say anything that would get me killed. I knew that the gods were pretty powerful, them being gods and everything. That much I knew.

"This is the Ares cabin," he said, pointing to the left. It was a pretty gruesome looking cabin. He walked to the right and I could see that all the cabins were in a semi-circle-like structure.

"This is the Hephaestus cabin," he said, passing said cabin, "And the Hermes cabin."

"What do these gods do?" I ask.

"Well," he began, getting ready for a large speech, "Ares is the god of war. Hephaestus is the god of blacksmith and craftsmanship. Hermes is the god of travel and theft. I'd be caution of the Stolls brother, they're Hermes' kids. They're huge pranksters, they're known for doing some crazy stuff and have embarrassed a lot of people. I wouldn't worry too much though, they seemed to like you. I mean, it's not that hard. You're very beautiful."

I smiled. I could tell that he liked me, but I shrugged it off.

"This is the Dionysus cabin," he said, pointing at it, "He's also here at the camp as the camp director for punishment."

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later. He's the god of wine," he shrugged off, "This is the Aphrodite cabin. She's the goddess of beauty. Everyone who's a child of Aphrodite is pretty much born gorgeous. They're naturally beautiful without even trying."

"I see," I nodded to myself. We continued to walk around the camp. It was nighttime, and the cabin were all lit up, giving the camp some beauty at night.

"This is the Artemis cabin," I looked at it and it seemed pretty empty. No lights were on.

"Why does it look, abandoned?" I asked, looking at Will.

"She's a maiden goddess, so she doesn't have any children, however she has a group of immortal girls that are the hunters of Artemis. They hang out with her and hunt monsters."

"That's cool," I said, liking the idea of being with a group of immortal girls.

"But they have to swear off of boys," he added. Oh. Never mind then.

"Oh."

"Her huntresses stay here from time to time," he said and moved on, "This is the Athena cabin. She's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I wouldn't say anything bad about her. She'll make your life worse than being sent to the Underworld."

I nodded slowly. Lesson learned: don't mess with Athena.

"Don't mean to scare you, but I don't want you making any mistakes or doing anything that you'll regret," he said seriously, "But onto some more happy note, this is the Demeter cabin. She's the goddess of harvest. Her children love plants or at least the idea of plants."

I nodded. That sounded so sweet. He continued and showed two cabins that stood out from the rest of the cabins. They were so much bigger.

"These are Hera and Zeus's cabins," he said and stopped to answer some questions he knew that I had.

"Why?" I asked simply, drawing out the size of the cabin's with my hands.

"Zeus is the, sort of king of the gods. He's part of the big three which are the three most powerful gods: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," he explained, "Zeus isn't supposed to have children because of this pact made between the big three that prevents them from having kids. They're kids are the most powerful demi-god children and they swore not to have any kids to prevent a war from happening."

It took me a minute to take this all in and I nodded.

"But Percy-" I remembered that Percy was a son of Poseidon.

"Is a son of Poseidon," Will finished, "Poseidon broke the oath along with Zeus and Hades. Zeus had a girl named Thalia Grace who joined the Hunt and Hades had two kids; Nico and Bianca DiAngelo who were technically were born before the oath."

"So where are Bianca and Nico? I mean, aren't they really old?" I could tell I hit a hard spot on the history of these two and I immediately apologized.

"No, it's ok, you were going to figure out soon, but you shouldn't try to bring up Bianca. She was killed, but Nico is out and about. And no, they're not that old, they were put in this place called the Lotus Hotel which manipulates time so it goes by quickly, but you stay young. Nico is about 15, but in reality, he's way older. But back to the cabins," he turned towards the two huge cabins, "Hera only has children with Zeus, so her cabin is always empty. It's only here for respect and symbolism."

He carried on to the last cabin that was a little smaller than Zeus and Hera's cabin, but still pretty big if only one person was staying in it.

"And this is Poseidon's cabin," I stopped in front of it. It was a nice cabin, but I think I'm saying that only because it was Percy's cabin.

"It's nice," I commented evenly.

"Yeah. So that's all the cabins. Maybe tomorrow I can show you around the camp?" he asked hopefully.

I stepped towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which turned red afterwards. I didn't have a crush on him, but I liked him.

"Sure," I said, not being seductive and walked back to the cabin, Apollo's cabin, _my_ cabin. I assumed Will went back to the campfire, but I was tired. There was so much more to know. I barely knew anything about Greek mythology as a basic. I'm sure that every knew kid here at least knew what they're godly parent was like. The only thing I knew about mine was that he was the god of - god of what? I thought hard and looked around. God of music, medicine and, art? I made a mental note that I would ask Will nonchalantly tomorrow.

As I laid in bed, one thought kept coming to mind: Percy. What was I going to do? I couldn't just go up to him and be all flirty, Annabeth would _kill_ me. I like Annabeth and I just need to try to stop liking him. I didn't want Annabeth to hate me for stealing her boyfriend, not that I wanted to. I would never do such a thing. I drifted of to sleep and was awakened after having the strangest dream I've ever had.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it alright? I know this was really boring because I was just explaining the cabins to Rachel. I figured she wouldn't know that much about Greek mythology. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more entertaining. **

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


End file.
